All I Need
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: Owens old Combat buddy, and extremely well known trauma surgeon, Keira Williams comes to Grey Sloan Memorial and its because of her twin sisters heart surgery. She hasn't seen or spoken to Owen since their tour in Iraq, where they had an affair, and a lot of unfinished business. LONG/BETTER SUM INSIDE
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Summary** : _After Keira Williams got back from her Special Forces tour she became the most well known Trauma surgeon in the US, becoming Nevada Presbyterians first female Chief of their Trauma and Burn Unit. When she finds out her sister needs a heart surgery and a transplant she calls Riggs to do the procedures who then sends her to Grey-Sloan in hopes she and Owen can work through their differences. What she finds when she gets there is an intense emotional ex that brings out a lot of feelings she thought she buried, a cute resident that interests her strictly sexually as well as a new job that let her be close to her sister but also involved working with said ex._

* _This starts in between Danger Zone & Come on Down to My Boat Baby in season 14 so if you havent seen that season prepare for Spoilers. After i post the chapter about Ep 6: Come on Down to My Boat Baby the story will proceed episode by episode until the seasons over._*

 **Charatcter updates** : _Owen and Amelia are ex's but on good terms, hes only sleeping with Carina. If you like Teddy/Owen pairing don't read this it's not very Teddy friendly. I'm not the biggest fan of hers. Also this starts off as a Delucca/OC pairing and turns into a Hunt/OC pairing*_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I own nothing but my characters and their_ _story lines_ _._

"Riggs." Keira grinned into the phone and leaned back in her office chair

"Keria?" He laughed, "Well long time no talk old friend."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I called Meagan after Teddy filled me in on everything." She quieted and guilt washed over her instantly, just like it had every time she thought of Meagan after her rescue, "Nathan-"

"Don't Keira." He cleared his throat, "Meagan told me you blame yourself for not being able to find her. You know how stupid that sounds right?"

"I was in Iraq for three years that she was captured. If I had looked harder-"

"Then a lot of soldiers and civilians and probably yourself would be dead right now. You know that. She's doing great anyway. Loves it here."

"That's what I like to hear. How's the father life treating you?"

She grinned at the happiness in his voice as he told her their latest adventure and loved that the two of them found each again. Riggs was always like a big brother to her and Meagan was her best friend. Even when everything went down with Owen. Meagan stayed by her side through the good and the bad, and that was a hard thing to do seeing as he's her brother. Things ended extremely bad between the two of them. Which happens when an affair ends.

"Anyway, I know you didn't call to hear all that. You would've called Meagan. So, what's up?"

She sighed heavily, "It's… Noah. A few years ago she was diagnosed with a viral cardiomyopathy and… Last week we just found out its progressed to heart failure. They had to put her on Bi-Pap but she's just getting worse and worse. I mean she's pale, she can barely breath, she's just withering Nathan." She cleared her throat, "Teddy doesn't think she'll make it to find a new heart unless they give her an LVAD."

"Keira… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She crossed her legs, "But do me a favor. We'll fly to you, your team puts the LVAD in, your number two is her doctor. Riggs your the _only_ one I trust with this. You know the right people. I want you and your team, Nathan. I need you and your team. Noah needs you. Will you do it? She's my twin sister, Riggs. I want her to have the best of the best."

"Okay, you know me and Meagan have your back." He cleared his throat, "Meet me at Grey Sloan in Seattle. I have just the surgeon who will put your mind at ease."

"Grey Sloan as int eh Grey Sloan Owen works at?" Keira scoffed, "Ill-"

"No, he doesn't work there anymore. He moved when Meagan moved. Just prepare your flight and i'll set it up for Noah to be admitted. Everything will work out."


	2. Ch 1 Section 2

"Meredith." A familiar male voice called catching Meredith's attention as she wrote in one of her patients charts, when she looked up the one and only Riggs stood before her, he grinned, "Miss me?"

" _Riggs_?" A shocked smile spread across her face as she walked over and hugged him, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys moved to the beach?"

"We did." He nodded happily, "Meagan's actually around here so you'll see her soon. We're here for an LVAD surgery for an old friend. It's on the board for later on today but I uh need to find Hunt and Pierce ASAP before then. Any idea where they're at?"

"Um in OR 3. There was a big car accident and a piece of plexiglass went straight through a woman's abdomen and heart so Maggie's with him." Meredith eyed Riggs shifty eyes and stature and immediately knew something was up, "Why?" She narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

He smirked at her, "Why do you automatically think I _did_ something?"

"Because you have that _look._ That _I screwed up_ look. So," she closed the chart and faced him, "What did you do and how mad is Hunt gonna be?"

"Well, I didn't really _screw up_ as much as _meddle._ Ehh," he shrugged, " _Meagan_ meddled I'm just following through with it."

"Hm." She purses her lips, "What did she meddle in?"

"See that blonde over there?" Riggs motioned to one of the ICU rooms where their newest cardiac patient had been admitted and an extremely attractive blonde stood talking and laughing with the patient as well as Meagan, " _That_ is Keira Williams. She's Noah's twin, our old platoon mate before her Special Forces team got called out _and_ one of Owens exes. Possibly _the one that got away._ Meagan thinks that anyway."

" _What?"_ Meredith squeaked craning her neck to get a better look at this so called _one that got away,_ "Really? Wasn't he married in the service?"

"Engaged. And Keira had a boyfriend. A really hot and heavy live in boyfriend back in the states." Riggs sighed shaking his head, "Yeah so it got a little messy to say the least."

"Yeah, I'll say." She shook her head at him, "Especially now. Owen's dating an OB."

"Wait… _an OB_? What happened to Amelia?"

"Amelia broke up with him."

"He didn't mention that or the fact that he's dating someone new."

"Well _datings_ a strong word." She shrugged at his look, "I think they're just having sex, she's probably the rebound girl, so your plan might work."

"Maybe… we may have told her that he doesn't work here anymore. What?" He smiled nervously when Meredith sent a glare his way, "She wouldn't have come and her sister wouldn't be in the hands of the best."

" _And_ you two wouldn't have a chance to meddle in her love life."

"That too." Riggs leaned on the table, "Hey, Meagan is Owens little sister and she's like mine. None of us had ever seen her as happy as when she was with Hunt. Even if they were both involved with other people."

Meredith shook her head, "He sure has a lot of woman coming out of that platoon for him. First Teddy now her."

"Keira was first actually. Owen never liked Teddy more than a friend. I think he got desperate when Meagan came back. There was never any feelings there."

"Riggs?" Avery's voice sounded from behind Nathan happily surprised, "What are you doing back here?"

"Maggie's putting in an LVAD for one of my friends. Good to see you Avery."

Avery's eyes shifted to where Meredith was looking and his brows shot up, "Holy crap. Is that _Keira Williams?"_

Meredith's head snapped over to him, "You know her?"

Avery scoffed, "You don't? She's one of the best Trauma Surgeons in the country. It only took her two years out of the service to get elected Chief of the Trauma Center and Burn unit in Nevadas Level 1 hospital. She won a harper avery last year too. The womans an amazing surgeon. She's a beast in the OR."

"You have no idea, Avery." Riggs grinned at his friends recognition, "You should've seen her on the field in Iraq. She outdid everybody. She's probably one of the main reasons Meagan wanted to go into Special Ops. We met her in the field and she taught Meagan a lot while she was with us."

"You and Hunt know her?" Avery nodded respectfully, "Maybe Bailey will give her privileges and we could see her in action."

Meredith's brow went up quite entertained and wondered what Hunt might feel about that, "Maybe." This reunion might be exactly what he needs to get into shape _or_ it could backfire and he could go into one of his moods. Amelia would probably be getting a kick out of this right now.


	3. Ch 1 Section 3

"Come _on_ Keira. Why don't you just call him?" Meagan huffed at her friend, "You're here, he might still be in the area, you guys could catch up."

"I don't want to _catch up_ with him. I don't want to see him, i don't want to talk to him, and i don't want him here." Keira crossed her arms at Meagan and gave her a look to drop the subject

Her and Riggs were seriously shoving Owen Hunt down her throat since she met up with them here. She could barely handle her sister being in heart failure let alone adding the stress of potentially confronting the man that shattered her heart. Nope, she'd pass.

"Why are you pushing it so hard anyway? Teddy told me he was married to a Neurosurgeon."

Meagan eyed the blonde warily, "When did you talk to Teddy?"

"She did Noahs first surgery last year." her brow lifted, "And totally botched it."

"She didnt botch it, Keira. You shouldn't be like that towards her." Noah reprimanded from the bed in a big wheeze earning her signature glare that her twin mirrored, "She didn't."

She looked over to Meagan, "She needed another heart surgery because she started going into V-Fib and she was her surgeon _at the time_. Something went wrong in the ER and she coded three times. _Three_ times, not _once_ or _twice_ , _three_."

"Is that why she's not performing this surgery or the transplant when she gets one?"

"That's why i fired her ass." Keira shook her head, "Teddys a great surgeon but too many things have gone wrong with her as Noahs doctor. And to answer your last question she told me a few months ago. Along with the fact that she and him made out just before she left, and how this meant he might finally be seeing her in a different light."

"Ouch." Megan shook her head, "Sorry, Keira. Owens… going through alot."

That whole thing was a load of bull in Keira's eyes. She and Teddy never really got along because of Owen. That kind of ruined any friendship she and the other blonde couldve ever had. At the time the affair started she had only known the three of them for a short amount of time. Her Special Ops platoon was stationed somewhere else before they and got stationed at Owens platoon for a few months, which is when everything happened. After they affair started hers and Teddy's relationship was mostly snide comments and glares.

"Yeah. Sounds like it. Anyway, Maggie Pierce seems like the better choice." She pierced her eyes with Noah's, "First in her class and shes the Head of Cardiothoracic surgery. Her skills are amazing from what i gather with her surgeries. She's definitely one of the best." She rose a brow at the cute doctor walking over with Riggs, recognition flashed in her eyes, "Is that… Jackson Avery? Like _the_ Jackson Avery?"

"Oh yeah." Meagan grinned, "Cute isn't he?"

"Very." She straightened out the sun dress she was wearing and smirked over to Meagan, "How do i look?"

" _Not better than me, obviously_." Noah laughed shaking her head at her sister, "Hello? I'm the patient, remember? I get first dibs. You already got dibs on the first one anyway."

"The first one?" Meagan questioned

"DeLucca, i think he said his name was." Keira feigned fanning herself, "I met him when i first came in the hospital. Let me tell you… _hottie_."

"Ill bet." Meagan smirked, "Haven't you met _him_ already?" She motioned over to Avery, "You did win an Avery award."

"His mother was the one who presented it. He wasn't there." She grinned, "I totally would have remembered if he was."

"Ladies." Riggs grinned, "Keira, Noah this is-"

"Dr. Jackson Avery." She finished raking her eyes over him, she brought her hand out for a shake, "Keira Williams. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasures all mine, really." He grinned brilliantly, "I read your papers on your technique with skin grafts for burn patients, they're extraordinary advances. All your work is… _extraordinary_ actually. You've progressed Burn Units so much."

"Thanks. I'm thinking an Avery is a little more extraordinary than little ole me though." She motioned for her sister, "Are you scrubbing in on her LVAD surgery today? I thought you specialized in plastics?"

"Well, _I_ certainly dont mind if you scrub in Dr. Avery." Noah grinned, "Feel free."

"No, I'm not scrubbing in." He smirked at the both of them, "I just wanted to come and greet you officially. The Chief will definitely be over to greet you when she's out of surgery. There was a pile up on the highway which brought in a lot of patients." He explained, "It's an honor to have you at our hospital. Your sisters in great hands. Pierce is one of the best."

"So I've been told." She grinned at Riggs, "So far, im liking the diggs Nathan. Impressive."


	4. Ch 1 Section 4

"Maggie… _psst_." Maggie turned from the scrub room to see Mer waving her over as she cleaned off, the patient's heart was repaired so it was up to Owen to now to finish repairing the stomach as she had to get to her next surgery- the LVAD for Riggs's friend, " _Maggie_!" Meredith quickly waved her over

Magie threw her scrubs away and walked to her sister eyeing the woman weirdly, "What's going on with you? Are you alright?"

"Im fine. Have you happened to meet your next patient yet?" Meredith eyed her like she had a juicy secret. "Noah _Williams_."

"Uh not yet. I have Deluca and Wilson preparing for rounds and then her surgery is right after. Why?" She stopped at the nurses station grabbing her chart and side eyeing Meredith, "What do you know? _Spill_."

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Amelia sauntered up grabbing her chart as well and smiled at the girls she caught the name on Maggie's chart and grinned, "Is that Keira William's sister? The trauma surgeon _god_ , Keira Williams? Caught a look of her passing through the Cardio wing and _let me tell you_ , that woman is _gorgeous_."

"Yeah…" Maggie nodded, "Riggs asked if i could take over her sisters case. I guess she wasn't happy with Altman's service. He told me she's a hardass so he came here with Meagan to ease her into the new hospital setting and staff. Meredith _knows_ something though. By her shiftiness its something juicy."

"Ohh. About Riggs and Williams?"

"Well, it's actually about Williams and _Hunt_." Meredith and Maggie gauged Amelia's reaction

It's not like she didnt love Owen, she did, but after the Tumor it wasn't the same. The love wasn't the same, her feelings weren't the same, and she definitely wasn't the same. It was evident they didn't fit as a couple. She knew she should be more hurt that they didn't but she really didn't. Relieved was more like it. Owen wanted things she couldn't give him. She'd be happy if he could finally find that with someone.

"Guys, im fine. _Really_." Amelia shrugged, " _I_ ended it with _him_ remember? We're totally different people now. _I'm_ totally different now. Plus he's with that new OB. _So_." Amelia raised a brow, "What do you know?"

"I guess her and Owen had an affair while they were in Iraq. Their tours lined up for a few months and that's how she met the three of them. She had a boyfriend in the states and he was engaged to Beth." Meredith's brows lifted, "Talk about messy. That's not the juiciest part though. They don't even know each others here. Riggs and Meagan set it up."

"So… they're ambushing both of them?" Maggie asked and bit her lip then looked to Amelia, "That can't end well."

"Should we tell them- well _Owen_ anyway?" Meredith asked looking to Amelia as well, "All that it's going to accomplish if we don't is a fight. Owen might actually kill Riggs this time."

"Personally I think it's a little unethical for his new ex wife to get involved with any relationship he has." Amelia sighed picking up the chart, " _Plus_ I have an aneurysm to deal with and no time to take Owen aside and tell him. I'm not getting involved." Going to walk away she quickly turned back around, "And you two shouldn't either. None of our business."

meredith and Maggie looked at each other when she left.


	5. Ch 1 Section 5

**A/N:** _Just wanted to let everyone know, the chapters will be getting bigger the more the story progresses. These first few chapters are just really to introduce the character into Grey-Sloan._

 **Ritsikas** : _Thanks so much for your review! Its highly appreciated! Her twin is her sister, but when i first wrote it i wrote it in as a brother and changed it just before posting. I went back through the chapters and fixed all the mistakes though, hopefully! Thanks for catching it! I love Owen, and after Christina left i never really liked any of the girls they paired him up with, so hopefully i do him a little bit of justice. If you see me making Keira into Mary Sue dont be afraid to tell me so i can fix it! Thanks again for reading :)_

"Here we go." Riggs nodded over to Maggie Pierce who was walking over to them chart in hand followed by two other doctors. One of which was the cute resident Keira met earlier when she came in. Her and Noah smirked at eachother thinking the same thing: _this hospital is filled with all sorts of eye candy._

"Hello everyone." Maggie nodded and smiled politely, "Im Maggie Pierce. Im sure Dr. Riggs has told you all about me."

"He has. Along with my sister doing every professional background check known to man." Noah smiled at her politely

Keira stepped forward and shook her hand, "Pleasures all mine, Pierce. Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours, Dr. Williams. Congratulations on your Harper Avery." Keira nodded a thank you and Maggie turned to Noah, "How are you feeling today, Noah?"

"Ready to get this over with." She answered looking to her and then eyeing the others gawking at her from behind Pierce, "What's with the audience?"

"This is a surgical teaching hospital so these are my residents Andrew Deluca and Jo Wilson, but if you aren't comfortable with them you can opt out-"

"No, no they're fine." She waved them off, "But, uh, residents aren't really _surgeon_ surgeons yet right? I mean they don't get to take the training wheels off on my surgery?"

"No, they dont." Keira glared at the residents before turning her glare onto Maggie, "The only one i want operating on my sister is _you_ , Pierce." She turned to Riggs, "I made that clear. If i wanted residents doing the surgery i would've stayed with Teddy."

"Ill be performing the surgery. No worries. They're just here to observe and assist." Maggie calmed her with another smile before turning to the cutie, Andrew, and handing over Noahs chart, "Begin Dr. DeLuca."

"Uh Noah Wilson 34 year old female suffering from a Viral Cardiomyopathy diagnosed two years ago. It progressed into full heart failure this month and caused a flash of pulmonary edema. Currently on Bi-Pap and awaiting surgery for a portable LVAD wire until a heart becomes available." He nodded and smiled over at Maggie before making eye contact with Keira and smirking again

"Very good." Maggie nodded, "Delucca prep Noah here for the LVAD and bring her up to the ER. Wilson scrub in, to _assist_." She corrected smiling at Keira then Noah and placing her chart back on the bed turning to Keira, "You can observe the surgery if you'd like, Dr. Williams."

Keira looked up at Riggs and Meagan, "Uh no, no i don't think that would be a good idea. Unless you want me screaming from the gallery if something goes wrong."

"Good point." Maggie smiled warmly, "Don't worry, Keira. Your sisters in good hands. This is very common procedure."

She rose a brow, "Thanks Dr. Pierce." she nodded a goodbye when the doctor left the residents to prep Noah

"How you doing, Noah?" Nathan smiled at her as Deluca readied the bed for transport, "Nervous?"

"Nah." She smiled back weakly, "Been through too many of them." She turned her eyes on her twin sister and smiled up at her, "You know how proud i am of you right? For everything you've done?"

"Noah…"

"No, listen to me." She took her hand, "If mom and dad were here they'd both be proud of you too. I just- I just wanted you to know that. Before i go under the knife again. I didn't get to tell you last time and i almost… well i almost didn't come back."

"You're coming back, Noah." She squeezed her hand tightly, "And you're gonna get a heart and you're gonna live a long, long healthy life okay? If i can come back from Iraq, Afghanistan and everywhere in between you can come back from this okay?" Noah nodded so she made intense eye contact with Delucca who was already staring at her, "Okay then, Delucca was it?" He nodded, "Great. My sisters ready to be prepped. Try not to kill her, alright?"

He looked at her warmly, "Your sisters in good hands. There's nothing to worry about."

After they walked Noah out she turned to Riggs, "Well don't just stand there! Go make sure she doesn't screw up!"

"Right." He took a deep breath before pecking Meagan on the cheek and taking off


	6. Ch 1 Section 6

Keira absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the waiting room chair as she observed people coming in and out. Exactly what she's been doing for the past few hours. She was beginning to regret letting Riggs be the one to observe. Waiting was probably the worst thing she could be doing.

That's when she caught sight of him, _thankfully before he seen her._ The one man she never wanted to see again. _Owen freaking Hunt_. And he looked like he was on a mission to find someone, which meant he knew she was here. She was going to kill Riggs and Meagan when she seen them. They told her he quit working here when Meagan left yet he's here in scrubs which means they lied!

Given how long she's told herself she hated that man, seeing him walk in the room had the air leaving her lungs and her heart speeding up erratically. You can't _really_ hate the love of your life can you?

When he turned this way she instantly dropped to the floor and hid behind the nurses station, " _Shit, shit, shit_."

Her heart was pumping madly, not to mention the fact that her crawling on the floor was kind of embarrassing, staying low she rushed the opposite direction of Hunt to the nearest room she could find but a body got in her way just as she opened the door and she slammed into it landing directly on top of them, straddling their hips. Quickly she turned and slammed the door shut hoping Owen didn't see her cowardly flee and come in. Looking down she saw a very confused Andrew Delucca staring up at her.

She laughed nervously, "Uh sorry. _Sorry_." Quickly she got up and straightened her dress that had ridden up far too much showing Delucca just enough to probably get him excited, "This is embarrassing. _God_." She hung her head and noticed she locked them in a linen closet, "I am an embarrassment to surgeons everywhere."

"Your not. Its- its uh fine." He cleared his throat and picked up the chart that flew out of his hands, "Your fine. Running from someone?"

"Yeah." She scoffed running her hands through her hair, "Im one of the best surgeons in the country, i take on- and have taken on, some of the biggest scariest things imaginable but i just… _can't_ today. Not with my sister being in the OR." Flashes of Noah coding filled her mind

Delucca nodded, not entirely understanding what she was talking about but hey the girl was hot, he'd listen to just about anything she had to say, "Who were you running from?" He cleared his throat when she pierced his eyes with hers, "Uh if you don't mind me asking."

"Just… an old friend." She nodded not wanting the entire hospital, especially _hot mr resident_ over here knowing her dating past with their Head of Trauma, "A ghost of my past."

Delucca gave her a small smile, "You run from all of your _old friends?_ "

She smirked, "Maybe. Depends on our history."

After a moment of silence he cleared his throat again and put his hand on the doorknob, which in turn made it so they were inches apart, "It's been a few minutes." He cleared his throat again, for some reason getting extremely hot all of a sudden, "Whoever it was might be gone now."

"Right." She breathed her piercing green eyes staring into his before she glanced down at his lips and he mirrored her same look

Keira Williams didn't usually go around flirting and _looking_ at random residents in random hospitals. Especially hospitals where a very important man from her past worked and was currently looking for her, but for some reason she was intrigued by Andrew Deluca. She hasn't really _dated-_ dated since her affair with Owen ended so badly, but she did hook up every once in awhile. Never with doctors but she was running now. It could be a good distraction.

Before she could initiate anything herself Delucca leaned down and brought their lips together eagerly. It started off slow, and something told her he was the type for slow and passionate whereas the regular guys she's used to gave hot and erotic vibes. But she liked it. It was like a great big breath of fresh air. A relief from the recent stress plaguing her. And it's not as if she was going to have to see him everyday. She'd go back to Nevada every other week or longer to check on her patients until her sister got stable enough to leave. This could be just the little one-night-stand type thing to ease the stress.


	7. Ch 1 Section 7

Both of them were out of breath but utterly satisfied, and Keira was stress free for the moment. She was still lying on top of him naked with his arms around her. Weirdly intimate for a hookup but with everything going on she didn't really mind.

A little guilt plagued her. _Having sex in a linen closet with a complete stranger while your ex roamed the hospital looking for you probably flirted with the definition of slutty behavior. Did she care? Maybe not at the moment. She tended to do things that verged on self destructive when her personal life was frenzied._

"Sorry." He gasped trying to get his breath

"Sorry? For what?" She grinned up at him from his chest, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. If anything I should be thanking you. So, thank you Dr. DeLuca."

He grinned at her when she separated them and got up to put her dress on, "You can call me Andrew. You know, seeing as we just…"

Keira smiles at his shyness even after what they just did. It was charming. She didn't usually go for soft spoken and charming. _Hell, she usually didn't hook up with complete strangers_. Maybe this could be the clean slate she needed. Even if Owen was here.

"Thanks _Andrew_." She grinned and winked before peeking outside, "Looks like the coast is clear. See you around."

Quickly rushing to the OR that her sister was in, free of bumping into or seeing Hunt, she sighed in relief and slipped into the gallery sitting next to a friendly grey haired man who smiled in return, "Uh Dr. Williams. That's my sister."

They shook hands, "Dr. Weber. I know who you are. The legendary burn unit surgeon of Arizona Presbyterian." He smiled, "You're kind of a legend."

"Me?" She laughed, "A legend in a hospital full of legends. There's you, Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan, The Shepherds, Dr. Yang, Avery. This hospital breeds legends."

Dr. Webber nodded proudly, "I guess it does."

"Uh… Do you happen to have a status update? She doing okay?"

"They're um just closing her up. Everything went smoothly."

"Great." She sighed heavily sitting next to him, "Good." Biting her lip and knowing that her sister was going to be fine she could finally deal with the betrayal her two very best friends have thrust upon her, "Where is Dr. Riggs? Do you know?"

"Uh the last I seen of him he and Dr. Hunt were in the attendings lounge. Hunt pulled him out of here which is why im sitting in."

"Thanks." Keira smiled and made a mental note to stay put until her sister was done

An hour or so later Noah was moved into post op care where Keira followed. Everything went smoothly with the installation of the LVAD. They just had to wait until she woke up. Riggs and Meagan were both in the room Keira shut the door and glared at the two traitor.

"How could you lie to me?" Keira asked the two of them as she turned and stared at her sister, still completely out from the surgery, "How could you do that? _Why_ would you do that?"

"Keira-"

Her head snapped up and pierced Meagan with a glare, "No you don't get to make _best friend_ excuses, Meagan. Not with this." She hung her head for a minute, "Like seriously? I get he's your brother but you should know better than to trick me into situations like this. Just because it's been _x_ amount of years doesn't mean i want to re-open all of this crap."

"We didn't tell you because you wouldn't have come." She carried on anyway, "You've got bad history with my brother. I get it. And I also get that you want the best care for Noah. That's Maggie Pierce, and she works here. _With my brother_. That's why Riggs and I took a few weeks off."

"You took the weeks off for what?" Keira scoffed, "To play cupid?"

"No, to support you." Riggs added, "To be here for you and for Noah. Look, we get you don't want to be around him. We get you've moved on with your life or whatever but you asked for my professional opinion and Maggie was who I gave. Not because hunts here but because she's the best. You just need to stop looking at it as what's best for you. Look at it for what's best for Noah."

 _Well he isn't wrong._

Keira's hands tightened around the end of her sisters bed when she seen all their eyes shift to the doorway. Her entire body stiffened. She knew he was behind her. She knew he was staring her down. But she refused to turn around and look at him, refused to acknowledge his presence.

 _Hey, after all, she did just hook up with a stranger to try and forget about him, right?_

"Keira…" the relief and adoration in his voice pained her to the depth of her soul, "I- I can't believe it's actually you. I cant believe your here."

She was gripping the foot of the bed so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She heard shifting in the room and the door close and knew Riggs and Meagan left.

 _Traitors._

She felt his hand come around her arm and twist her around so they were face to face. She was too weak to stop him. To yell at him or to scream. To weak to resist him after all these years. She looked up into those icy blue eyes and every feeling she ever had for this man rushed back to her.

This isn't how she expected to feel being face to face. This isn't how she wanted to feel. She wanted to hate him. But how do you hate the love of your life? Even after he crushed you in the worst way possible. Even after you hook up with his colleague in spite.

His hand came up to her cheek and his thumb wiped away tears she had no idea were falling. The amount of intensity in his eyes was shocking. Before she could run he leaned down and caught her lips hungrily. The passion radiating from his kiss was so intense she thought she'd burst. She hadn't experienced this in such a long time every inch of her body was on fire. Her hands slid up his chest as one of his tangled in her hair and the other down the small of her back. She wanted to feel his skin on hers again. His hands roam her body. She wanted him inside of her. She just _wanted_ him and that fear was enough to give her the power to push him off.

Before she realized what she was doing her hand swung back and whipped him across the face. She seen his jaw tighten, _obviously not expecting such a violent response,_ and he backed up givin her space.

"Where the hell do you get off, coming in here and pulling that crap?" Keira has to brace herself over the wave of sobbing her body wanted to go into, she wouldn't allow him to bring out that kind of reaction again, pushing past him she ran straight for the door

But he caught her arm before she could escape, "Keira, just let me talk to you."

Jerking her arm back she sent an intense glare, "No! I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to hear you say sorry or explain why you broke my heart. I don't want to hear it. And you know what? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." She pointed to a still snoozing Noah, "So she can get the care she deserves. I didn't come here for you, Owen." She seen the effect her words were having on him, like little slices to his heart, but all she wanted was to make him feel how she did and to get him the hell away from her, "Im seeing someone anyway, so you need to leave. Now."

 _Okay, maybe the last part was a lie but what else could she do?! She knew him and he wouldn't leave short of an A-Bomb going off in the lobby._

It worked anyway and he brushed past her and out the door. When he was gone she collapsed into a chair and started sobbing into her hands. Remembering the day he destroyed their relationship.

 ** _Flashback: Iraq_**

 _It was her last day stationed with Owens platoon and she was packing her bags to get ready to leave. He had been distant with her the last few days, which she thought was due to the fact that she hadn't given him an answer to his proposal yet. He wanted them both to break up with the partners and start a life together. Originally they had both been scheduled to be discharged around the same time._

 _When she heard someone come into the tent she turned and smiled at Owen, "Hey."_

" _Hi." He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze, "Keira, i think we should talk before you leave."_

" _Actually, we should." She put her clothes down and turned to him smiling, "I broke it off with Eric last night."_

 _His eyes pierced hers, "You what?"_

" _I broke up with him, like what we talked about?" She nodded and sat down, he still stood in front of her, "You're right. It's totally different between me and you than it ever was with me and Eric. He doesn't get it, how being here can change someone. I never in a million years thought i would fall in love with someone else while i was here though. Let alone an engaged man, but its crazy how things work out, right?" She eyed him a bit closer this time, noting that he wouldn't look her in the eyes, something felt off, "Have you talked to Beth?"_

" _Did you tell him why you were breaking up with him?" This time he looked into her eyes but Keira didn't see anything there, just a blank stare, her blood ran cold, "Did you tell him about us?"_

" _No," she looked at him confused and got up from the bed, "I figured me having to break up over skype was bad enough. Owen, what's going on?" He looked down again, "You haven't talked to Beth have you?" Realization hit her cold and hard in the face, "You didn't come in here to talk about us being together… you came in here to end it didn't you?"_

" _We should'nt kid ourselves, Keira." He shook his head at her, "We- we helped each other through this place, but that doesn't overshadow the people we have waiting for us at home."_

" _What are you saying?" Tears were blurring her vision, "I've told you things i never even spoke to Eric about and you've told me things Beth has no idea about. You told me you loved me more than anyone." Her breathing was speeding up and she couldn't really get her bearings, "Owen, you said-"_

" _We're using each other as a crutch to get through war, Keira." He barked at her angrily, "That's not love. You just need to go and- and call him when you get to base. Tell him you made a mistake breaking up." He came over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "It's what's best for us. For you, Keira." Leaning down he kissed her one last time on the lips, to which she didn't reciprocate, turned and left_


End file.
